WARNING
by Val Tao Yuy
Summary: Cada cabeza es un mundo, cada persona es un mundo... Dos vidas diferentes, dos hambitos diferentes,dos mundos diferentes... ¿Los polos opuestos se atraen o solo se complementan?, ¿En verdad son tan diferentes?.. ADVERTENCIA, VIVE SIN ADVERTENCIAS.
1. Agua y Aceite

**WARNING**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por: Val Tao Yuy**

**Disclaimer: No poseo a los personajes de GW esta es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.**

**Parings: 1x2x1**

**Advertencia: Yaoi lime-lemon, lenguaje antisonante en algunas partes.**

CAPITULO 1.

Llegó a casa a eso de las 5:00 pm , había tenido un día muy pesado, lleno de exámenes y tareas que lo habían dejado totalmente cansado y de mal humor, lo único que quería era comer y dormir todo lo que su organismo le permitiera , para después, seguir estudiando.

Al entrar al departamento donde vivía encontró que sus compañeros de vivienda no se encontraban en casa, bueno, ese era un punto a su favor, podría relajarse completamente al no haber nadie más , él era de las personas que gustaba del espacio personal y la soledad.

Sin mucho ánimo se dirigió a la cocina, específicamente al refrigerador para buscar algo de comer, la escena que lo recibió no le agrado demasiado, lo único que había era comida del tipo "1 minuto en el horno y listo para consumirse", deseaba comer algo de verdad, quizá uno de los deliciosos platillos que Alise solía preparar, sin duda si algo extrañaba de casa era la buena comida; pero para que quejarse, mejor sería calentar algo de esa porquería e ir directito a su cama.

Después de comer su delicioso manjar , notese el sarcasmo en la anterior frase, se dirigió a su habitación, que se encontraba al fondo de el pasillo que se hallaba a la derecha de la puerta de entrada. Totalmente exhausto se dejo caer en la desordenada cama, y no que él fuera un chico sucio, lo que sucedía es que se encontraba en semana de exámenes finales en la universidad, y ese día en particular se le había ocurrido dormir demás y por consecuente casi pierde el examen de 'Ingeniería financiera'.

Heero Yuy era el nombre del joven que ahora dormía desparramado sobre una destendida cama individual, estaba por terminar la facultad de Ingeniería Industrial y de Sistemas, era uno de los mejores estudiantes de la universidad, con altos promedios y buen deportista, un muchacho como cualquiera de su edad, de estatura media, delgado pero de músculos definidos, piel blanca, cabello castaño y corto, ojos azul obscuro, en resumen un típico joven de 22 años. Era serio y poco sociable, responsable y con un buen sentido de las cosas.

Heero vivía en un departamento cerca del campus universitario, el cual compartía con tres chicos más, que también estudiaban en la misma universidad.

Antes de entrar a la universidad vivía con su padre y madrastra en una confortable vivienda situada en un barrio fino de la ciudad.

Su papá, Odin Yuy, era un socio importante de un buffet de abogados, lo cual le proporcionaba un buen sustento económico y su madrastra Alise, trabajaba en una empresa de diseño. Su madre, de nombre Lena, había muerto cuando él tenía apenas cinco años de edad, según lo que podía recordar y lo que su padre le había contado su madre padecía una extraña enfermedad del corazón la cual fue la causa de su muerte, incluso había sido casi un milagro que él hubiera nacido sin que ella hubiese muerto en el parto.

Alise había entrado a la vida de su padre y por consecuente a la de él cuando tenía ya doce años en un viaje de negocios que su padre realizo a New York . Desde que se caso con Odin, Alise había sido muy buena con él, lo había cuidado y en cierto modo educado, a pesar de eso él siempre estuvo renuente al cariño de la mujer, por más buena que fuera, por más que tratara de ser una mamá para él, nunca lo sería, ella jamás sería su madre. Valla, tampoco que odiara a la mujer, todo lo contrario, Alise había sabido ganarse su confianza y hasta su cariño, pero el gran amor que sentía por su mamá jamás podía ser reemplazado por otra persona.

A pesar de no haber convivido mucho con Lena y de tener muy escasos recuerdos de ella, le guardaba un cariño inmenso, la verdad era que le había hecho mucha falta durante su niñez, su padre no solía dedicarle mucho tiempo cuando era pequeño y este hecho lo hizo ser una persona totalmente independiente, así que cuando Alise entro a su vida, ya no le hacía tanta falta la atención que una madre pudiera darle.

Ahora Heero era un muchacho normal, sin más problemas que pasar el próximo examen o conseguir una novia, con un padre trabajador, una madrastra que lo apreciaba sinceramente, económicamente se encontraba muy bien, y estudiaba la carrera que más le gustaba, podría decirse que, exceptuando el hecho de que su mamá nunca estuvo con él, su vida era feliz y perfectamente común... A veces demasiado común para su gusto , aunque tenía todo lo que pudiese pedir sentía un enorme vacío en su pecho, no se sentía completamente conforme con su vida, había algo que le faltaba, quizá...

La sensación de sentirse realmente vivo...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba total y completamente aburrido, había pasado más horas de las que quisiese acordarse dentro de ese condenado avión, y eso para una persona activa y libre como él lo era, significaba un rotundo martirio.

El único consuelo que le quedaba y la razón por la cual mantenía la poca cordura que le quedaba era que ya habían anunciado el pronto aterrizaje al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamiento que ni siquiera se inmuto cuando el avión comenzó su descenso hacía la pista de aterrizaje, lo único que su mente procesaba era su deseo de salir de ese lugar o terminaría por volverse claustrofóbico.

-Joven... Joven, ya puede bajar – Una sonriente azafata le había hecho volver en si con aquellas palabras, que en ese momento le parecieron las más bellas del mundo.

-Claro, muchas gracias- Con animo renovado tomo su maleta de mano y se apresuro en salir de ese maldito medio de transporte.

Ahora se hallaba con el verdadero problema, y ese era localizar a su tía entre la masa de gente que se movía a su alrededor. Tenía casi diez años en los cuales no había visto a su tía en persona, y viceversa, por lo que rogaba a todos los dioses que ella lo reconociera, o que por lo menos llevara un enorme cartelón con su nombre.

Observaba detenidamente los rostros de las personas que pasaban frente a él, a ver si alguno le era familiar, por lo que podía recordar Alise, su tía, era muy parecida a su madre, así que no debería ser tan difícil.

En un gesto despreocupado se apoyo en uno de los pilares que había en el aeropuerto y con sus manos trato de acomodar el flequillo que caía sobre su frente, en eso se encontraba cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, algo alarmado volteó a ver a la persona que lo había llamado topándose con una bella mujer no mayor de 35 años, un poco más baja de estatura que él, delgada y menuda, de cabello rubio ondulado hasta los hombros y ojos de un color verde claro, vestía unos jeans negros que le quedaban un poco holgados, acompañados de una blusa de manga tres cuartos color lila y zapatos deportivos.

-¿Duo Maxwell?- Cuestionó la mujer frente a él, tenía una voz suave que le hacía pensar que ella era una persona muy amable.

-Si, soy yo... tía Alise- No podía estar equivocado, quien más si no su tía sería aquella bella rubia, que para confirmar sus sospechas asintió con su cabeza.

-¡No lo puedo creer, pero cuanto has crecido!-Exclamo Alise con una enorme sonrisa en sus finos labios- ¡Por dios, pero si eres idéntico a Diana!- La rubia, lo miraba de arriba abajo, como si fuera un extraterrestre o algo parecido.

-Si tía Alise soy yo- No se le ocurría nada más que decir, aunque la emocionada rubia que ahora lo abrazaba efusivamente era su tía tenía muchos años sin mantener verdadero contacto con ella y la sentía casi como a una desconocida.

-Bueno, más vale que partamos a casa, seguramente debes estar cansado- Después de abrazar y besar ambas mejillas de Duo, Alise lo ayudo con una de las maletas que éste cargaba consigo y se dirigieron al auto de la ojiverde , el cual era una camioneta estilo jeep negra.

La conversación entre ambos poco a poco se fue volviendo más amena, Alise le hacía diferentes preguntas respecto a su vida cotidiana y a su madre.

Duo Maxwell era un chico muy atractivo y extravagante , su piel era de un tono muy blanco y poseía unos extraños ojos de un color azul violáceo bastante llamativos , llevaba su cabello castaño claro hasta la cintura y siempre solía atarlo en una trenza, también usaba un flequillo que le llegaba poco debajo de los ojos que acomodaba de lado, media 1.65 y era delgado, pero sin exagerar. Solía vestir de bermudas y playeras de distintos grupos o con diferentes estampados, siempre acompañado de sus tenis vans.

Duo era un joven de 18 años de edad y acababa de terminar el bachillerato, vivía con su madre en un fino departamento en New York. Diana su mamá era vicepresidente de una empresa de bienes raíces , trabajo que la mantenía por demás ocupada y estresada, digamos que no era la típica madre ejemplar, solía sufrir ataques de estrés y largas depresiones que muchas veces le impedían desempeñar su papel de ama de casa. De su padre, no había mucho que decir, nunca lo conoció y por lo que sabía jamás se interesó por él. Duo había crecido prácticamente solo, de hecho su tía Alise se había hecho cargo de durante algunos años, hasta que se caso y tubo que mudarse a Japón cuando él tenía 7 años.

A pesar de eso Duo era un joven alegre , solía ser sarcástico con los problemas de la vida, y no tomaba las cosas demasiado enserio , también solía ser caprichoso y muy 'aventado', al no haber tenido a alguien que le marcara limites o reglas estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que le placiera y a no preocuparse demasiado por las consecuencias de sus actos.

Después de aproximadamente una hora arribaron a la casa de la rubia la cual se veía pequeña pero muy agradable.

-Espero que te sientas cómodo, ¿deseas algo de tomar?- Cuestiono Alise, después de haber hecho pasar a Duo.

-Refresco negro si no es mucha molestia- Contestó y enseguida su tía desapareció tras una puerta que supuso daba a la cocina, dejándolo en la estancia de la casa , que por cierto era muy agradable, entrando por la puerta principal había un corto pasillo que daba a aquella sala que se encontraba un poco a desnivel, estaba amueblada con finos sillones de piel color beige, que combinaban a la perfección con la alfombra color guinda que cubría esa parte de la casa, las paredes eran de un color crema y estaban adornadas con varios cuadros al estilo contemporáneo . A la derecha de la estancia ocupaba lugar un comedor de seis plazas que también hacía juego con la sala, y a un poco más al fondo se encontraban las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta.

A Duo le parecía una casa muy agradable tenía un no se qué que lo hacía sentir en confianza, nada que ver con el lugar donde él vivía.

-Aquí está el refresco cariño-

-Muchas gracias, por cierto es una casa muy linda- Comentó Duo en medio de un bostezo.

-Se ve que estas cansado, seguro es el cambio de horario, pero ven te mostrare la habitación que ocuparás- Subieron por las escaleras y la ojiverde lo dirigió a la habitación del fondo.

-Esta es la habitación de Heero- dijo la mujer cuando entraron al dormitorio .

-¿Heero?- No sabía que compartiría la habitación con alguien y la idea no le agrado demasiado.

-Si, es mi hijastro, pero no te preocupes, el no esta aquí- Se apresuro en aclarar Alise al ver la clara mueca de disgusto de su sobrino.

-Ahhh, y ¿dónde esta él?- Cuestionó mientras empezaba a sacar sus ropas de dormir de alguna de sus maletas.

-Pues el vive en un departamento que le queda más cerca de la universidad, aunque suele venir en las vacaciones o días de puente- hizo una breve pausa mientras observaba a Duo, le recordaba tanto a su hermana- Espero te sientas cómodo aquí, el baño es la puerta que esta frente a esta habitación, cualquier cosa que necesites llámame, tengo que terminar un trabajo pendiente-

El trenzado solo asintió varias veces a lo dicho por su tía , y cuando esta salió de la habitación suspiro hondamente y se tiró sobre la mullida cama matrimonial.

-¿cómo estarás Di?- Otro suspiro salió de sus labios- Bueno será mejor que me de una buena ducha y duerma de una vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando despertó ese día se sentía extraño, y claro como no sentirse así después de haber ingerido más de 10 tazones de café la noche anterior y haber dormido solo dos horas antes de presentarse en las instalaciones universitarias. Era viernes y ese día tendría sus últimos exámenes , la semana siguiente sería de papeleo , presentación de tesis y examen profesional, firmas y despedidas, se graduaría de la universidad.

Con paso lento y algo mareado salió del aula donde había presentado el examen de economía, al caminar por el ancho pasillo se topo con una maquina de café "no creo que una taza más afecte", pensó cuando pidió a la máquina un expresso americano sin azúcar "justo lo que necesito, el estrés me esta matando".

Con su americano caliente en mano y un poco menos de malestar se encamino a su siguiente clase, donde gracias al cielo no tenía examen.

Cuando arribó al salón se topo con un soberano despapaye , el maestro no había llegado y por la hora lo más probable es que no llegaría, al ser la última semana oficial de clases muchos de los profesores solían faltar después de haber aplicado el examen correspondiente a la materia, pero los alumnos en vez de retirarse a sus hogares o vagar por el campus preferían quedarse en el aula, al fin y al cabo después de ese día ya nunca pisarían aquellos azulejos marrones, al menos ya no en calidad de estudiantes.

-Heero, hey Heero- Lo llamó una bonita chica de ojos azules que se encontraba sentada, aparentemente leyendo, en uno de los rincones más apartados de la puerta.

Bebiendo un sorbo de su café, se dirigió a donde lo llamaban.

-Parece mentira ¿no, estos cinco años se me fueron como agua- Comento muy sonriente la joven, le causaba una gran emoción el termino de sus estudios.

-¿Y que piensas hacer al salir de aquí?- Cuestiono al no haber recibido palabra alguna de su comentario anterior.

-Aun no lo se, me gustaría estudiar una maestría – Comentó frotándose las sienes , aún no se iba por completo el malestar que sentía.

-¿Y tu tesis, ya está completa, ¿Cuándo la presentas?- Volvió a cuestionar aunque un poco dudosa, conocía muy bien al ojicobalto y el que se frotara las sienes era señal inequívoca de que algo andaba mal.

-Lista, solo debo checar algunos detalles, la presentó el miércoles e las 5:00 pm, sabes que estas invitada- Una medio sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del estoico joven, aunque de verdad no estaba de ánimos para eso- ¿Y tú, ¿qué hay de ti?-

-Pues a mi si me falta un poco más para terminar mi tesis, pero nada de que apurarse, la presento el jueves a las 10:00 am y también estas invitado... ¿te sucede algo?- Interrumpió su charla al notar de nuevo el gesto de las sienes en Heero.

-Hn, solo un pequeño malestar, no eh dormido muy bien- Dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pues deberías irte a descansar, no te ves muy bien- Aconsejó algo preocupada.

-Gracias por preocuparte Hilde, pero la próxima clase hay examen no puedo faltar- Y dicho esto termino su americano , esperaba sentirse un poco mejor.

-Mhn, pero luego no vengas conmigo a quejarte- Y ella sabía que esa frase estaba sobrada, Heero jamás se quejaba de nada con nadie.

El castaño puso un gesto parecido a una sonrisa, Hilde Shibeiker era su mejor amiga, cosa que a muchos sorprendía ya que eran totalmente opuestos, mientras él era callado y reservado, su pelicorta amiga era alegre y parlanchina, pero más allá de la simple percepción tenían mucho en común y él realmente la consideraba una de sus pocos amigos, a pesar de sus excentricidades y locuras la bonita muchacha de cabellos cortos y negruzcos era una gran persona.

Y así entre una amena plática, que más bien parecía un monologo por parte de Hilde, llegó la hora del siguiente examen.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y vislumbro la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, tanteo en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama donde dormía y prendió la lamparilla que había sobre ella, se incorporo en la cama y observo la hora en un reloj digital que estaba junto a la lámpara de noche, las 3:22 marcaba el aparato, "pero valla que eh dormido" pensó y su organismo se lo confirmaba ya que un levísimo dolor de cabeza le llegó al levantarse de la cama, típico dolorcillo que le atacaba cada vez que dormía demás.

Frotándose los ojos y bostezando abrió las persianas que impedían que la luz solar entrara en la habitación, después se dispuso a buscar algo de ropa y salió de la habitación rumbo al baño.

Cuando estuvo vestido y peinado y hubo arreglado el cuarto donde había dormido bajo a la cocina por algo de comer, cayendo en cuenta de que no había nadie en casa, su tía le había dicho que tanto ella como su marido-el cual había conocido la noche anterior- iban a trabajar a partir de las 8:00am, regresaban alrededor de las 3:00pm a comer y volvían a sus correspondientes trabajos entre 4 y 4:30pm, teniendo horario indefinido para regresar, pero a pesar de ser apenas las 3:45pm parecía no haber nadie en casa, y la explicación la encontró en una nota pegada al refrigerador.

'_Duo, llegaré tarde a casa, seguramente pasadas las cinco, y al parecer Odin tiene una reunión que le impedirá llegar a comer en casa, te eh dejado comida preparada dentro del microondas , espero no te incomode, besos ,nos vemos._

_Alise'_

-Hn, que diferencia New York o Tokio, igual estoy solo-Suspiró dirigiéndose al horno para calentar lo que parecía ser lasaña .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EL dolor punzante en su cabeza que lo acompañaba desde la mañana parecía no querer dejarlo, al haber terminado sus asuntos en la escuela se había dirigido directo a su departamento en busca de paz, tranquilidad y descanso que le hacían verdadera falta, pero ¡oh hermosa sorpresa, a sus queridos compañeros se les había ocurrido hacer una fiesta-reunión con motivo del termino de clases.

Cuando arribo al piso casi le da el ataque al escuchar la estridente música y ver a bastantes personas yendo y viniendo con cerveza en mano por tuda SU casa, 'vamos no seas tan amargo, puedes descansar en casa de tus padres, no esta tan lejos', era lo que Trowa, uno de sus compañeros de cuarto y amigo le había dicho cuando casi corre a patadas a todos los que invadían su espacio personal y, sabiendo que tenía las de perder opto por seguir el consejo de su amigo, no sin antes claro asegurar su habitación, no valla a ser que a un par de calientes se les ocurriera usarla de motel, o peor aún que alguien husmeara en sus cosas.

Así que en esos momentos se encontraba en la cochera de su antiguo hogar, donde seguramente encontraría la tranquilidad que necesitaba, lo más probable es que Alise y su padre se encontraran trabajando.

Suerte que aún conservaba las llaves de aquella casa, por lo que sin mucho problema entró, hallándola como supuso sola. Soltó un gran suspiro de relajación cuando comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que vio cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Por un momento creyó que su mente aliada con la falta de sueño le estaban jugando una mala pasada, ahí sobre su mullida cama un mocoso con apariencia de rockero mal pagado escuchaba música por demás ruidosa a un alto volumen.

El jovencillo vestido con bermudas negras y una playera blanca con un estampado de la muerte en el centro, saltaba en su pieza al ritmo de la música, al parecer estaba tan entrado en la canción que no se había percatado de su presencia.

No sabía que pensar, toda su cabeza le daba vueltas y el mareo comenzaba a atacarlo de nuevo. En primera ¿Qué hacía un chiquillo como aquel en su habitación, en su casa, ¿sería un asaltante, lo dudaba realmente, a pesar de su extravagante apariencia, y lo decía por su cabello largo y trenzado, no parecía ser un delincuente, pero bien decía el dicho 'caras vemos...'.

Y ¿qué hacía él en semejante situación, simplemente seguir observando como el extraño joven , que bien podría ser un asesino en serie, contoneaba las caderas al ritmo de los tamborazos y podía haber seguido así, si su azulada mirada no se hubiera topado de frente con la violácea que lo miraba con una mezcla de susto y sorpresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba muy entretenido bailando y saltando sobre la cama que todo a su alrededor parecía haber desaparecido , cuando la canción que sonaba en el stereo concluyó se giro quedando de frente a la puerta, justo en ese instante sintió como la sangre se le iba a lo pies siendo compensada por la comida que parecia querer regresar al mundo por su boca, frente a él había un hombre de cabellos revueltos color chocolate y de pálida piel, en ese momento sus miradas chocaron y no supo que pensar, lo primero que cruzo por su cabeza fue "¡fantasma!" y un extraño miedo recorrió su espina dorsal; pero cuando la impresión inicial hubo pasado se dio cuenta que era una persona de carne y hueso "!Ladrón, asesino¡" fue la alerta que le lanzó su aturdida mente, el hombre que no parecía tener más de 30 años lo observaba fijamente poniéndole nervioso.

Lentamente empezó a retroceder sobre la cama hasta quedar justo a un lado de la mesa de noche, por lo que podía apreciar el sujeto no estaba armado por lo que en un movimiento rápido tomo la lámpara que había sobre el buró y con gesto amenazante dijo:

-No sé quien sea pero lárguese ahora mismo- Con algo de sorpresa observo que el ojicobalto casi soltaba una carcajada ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Cuestionó ya no con miedo o nerviosismo, si no con enfado en su voz, odiaba que las personas lo tomaran por idiota.

-En primera no creo que esa lámpara te sirva de mucho, no es demasiado pesada y el contorno es de plástico- Pronunció Heero con sorna en su voz.

Aquello desencajo completamente a Duo, ¿cómo podía saber aquello, a simple vista no se notaba que el contorno de la lámpara fuera plástico -¿Quién eres y que demonios haces aquí?- Volvió a preguntar el trenzado , con cada segundo que pasaba el enojo que sentía iba en aumento.

-Es lo mismo que te pregunto mocoso, ¿qué hace un payaso con complejo de rockstar saltando sobre MI cama, y sobre todo , la pregunta del millón ¿Qué haces en MI casa?- Heero podía estar seguro de que aquel muchacho no era un asaltante ni un asesino, a juzgar por la reacción que tubo ante él seguramente serpia un invitado, algún pariente tal vez.

Duo por su parte estaba completamente confundido, ¿Su cama, ¿Su casa, eso no podía ser posible... a menos que...

-¡El hijastro de tía Alise!- Aunque no había sido su intención exclamar aquello en voz alta, se le había escapado y eso lo hacía sentir por demás tonto – Yo... no sabía que vendrías, Alise me dijo que no vivías aquí y que no solías venir muy seguido- al ver la mueca de superioridad que ponía el castaño la sangre de Duo parecía hervir, le parecía que el tal Heero (que según recordaba era el nombre del tipo) era el ser más despreciable del planeta.

"Así que tía Alise, ¿qué vendría a ser este chico, ¿mi primo político, ja como no" – Sabes está sobre mi cama, deberías bajarte mocoso, quiero descansar- Era tan fácil hacer enojar al joven frente a él y eso lo podía notar en la expresiones que este ponía cada vez que hablaba con superioridad.

-Deja de llamarme mocoso mi nombre es Duo, Duo Maxwell- Dijo entre dientes mientras se repetía mentalmente 'cuenta hasta diez'.

-Bueno Duo Maxwell necesito descanzar, podría bajarte de mi pieza... ah y apagar eso, hace demasiado ruido- Por una extraña razón a Heero le llamaba mucho la atención ese recién descubierto primo suyo, no sabía si era su forma de vestir, el extraño color de sus ojos, el extravagante cabello o su actitud caprichosa y hasta infantil, pero Duo Maxwell no entraba en el esquema de 'común', incluso la forma en que lo acababa de conocer era extraña.

-Mhhn, no se si lo sepas pero estoy ocupando esta habitación – Apagó el estereo, tan ensimismado estaba discutiendo que no se había percatado que el disco seguía su curso- Y no me apetece salir de la habitación- Ahora era él quien sonreía .

-¿Disculpa es mi habitación-

-Soy el invitado-

-¡Mira niño ya me hartaste , eh venido aquí a descansar y lo haré aquí quieras o no!- Volvió a frotarse las sienes, quería dormir y no sucumbiría a los caprichos de un niño!.

-¡Pues lo harás en mi presencia , si tanto desea descansar señor hágalo yo no se lo impido!- Duo tambien estaba en sus limites, ¿por qué ese tio era tan pesado?.

-¡Pues yo no...-

-Heero, que sorpresa!- Alise había llegado a la casa un par de minutos antes, desde la entrada se escuchaban los gritos de ambos jóvenes y alarmada había subido las escaleras, al llegar a la habitación le causo algo de gracia el pleito que llevaban su hijastro y su sobrino pero decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.-Veo que ya conociste a Duo, mi sobrino, llegó de Norteamérica ayer- Le sonrió a Heero tratando de aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había formado cuando ella lego.

-Hn... Alise me quedare esta noche en casa- Informó secamente Heero sin mirar ningún punto especifico.

-Ahh claro este... Duo se esta quedando en este cuarto, espero que no te moleste compartirla con él esta noche.

-Hn, como sea- Justo y como Alise lo pensó Heero no se negó.

Duo solo puso cara de fastidió, no le apetecía nada compartir nada con ese nada de tipo.

-Bueno que les parece si me ayudan a preparar la cena, seguramente tu padre vendrá con hambre- Y con esto la rubio salió del cuarto rumbo a la cocina.

Con una despectiva mirada Duo siguió los pasos de su tía, Heero por su parte sintió un gran alivió al encontrarse solo, y sin pensarlo se tiró a la cama, tenía la ligera sospecha de que con ese niño ahí le seria difícil dormir.

CONTINUARA...

N.A: Hyop! Aqui les traigo una nueva idea que me surgió de tanto escuchar la canción 'Warning' (de ahí el nombre) de Green Day, aunque tal vez la historia no tenga mucho que ver con la canción.

Se que no es el fic más original y coherente del mundo, pero denle una oportunidad jeje, y sobretodo no subestimen a Duo que aunque lo parezca no es un niño mimado y malcriado como Heero lo creerá en un principio.

Por cierto la descripción que hago de las vestimentas de Duo su peinado, estilo de música, entre otros detalles que pondré más adelante corresponden al género emo-punk , y yo babeo por chicos asi, pelo bello tenis bellos y bermudas son mi delirio jajaja.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se han dado el chance de leer, duda, comentario, mentada de madre dejen RW no importa si es grande o pequeño no saben la ayuda que me da .


	2. Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche?

**WARNING**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por: Val Tao Yuy**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de GW no me pertenecen, esto es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.**

**Parings: 1x2x1**

CAPÍTULO 2

"Que putada de noche", quizá ese pensamiento era el único que coincidía en las mentes de Heero Yuy y Duo Maxwell, pues tal y como el pelicorto había presentido esa había sido la peor noche de su vida.

Toda la odisea comenzó a eso de las 9:00pm, apenas y había conseguido dormir algunos instantes cuando su padre entró a su habitación para saludarlo y de paso felicitarlo por su próxima graduación, "No pudo haber escogido mejor momento" fue el sarcástico pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza, cuando después de mucho negarse sucumbió al deseo de su padre de cenar juntos y 'en familia' como en los viejos tiempos.

La cena pasó medianamente normal, él estaba serio como siempre y no intervenía mucho en la amena conversación que habían entablado su padre, Alise y el sobrino de esta, conversación que giraba alrededor de la vida en New York del trenzado.

Cuando por fin pudo librarse de la tan preciada 'cena en familia' opto por darse una rápida pero relajante ducha, pero se llevó una muy grata sorpresa cuando al salir del baño cierto primito suyo estaba ya acomodándose para dormir sobre SU cama.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- Había mascullado con enojo contenido.

-¿Qué parece?, me preparo para dormir- Contestó en un tono tan falsamente inocente que no concordaba en nada con la maliciosa risa que mostraban sus labios.

-No juegues mocoso, es mi cuarto, mi cama y tú puedes ocupar el piso- Sentenció, no estaba para nada de humor.

-Si no estoy jugando, solo voy a dormir- Lentamente deshacía la trenza que sujetaba su largo cabello.

-Quítate-

-Oblígame

-Mira niñato...- Cuando estaba apunto de estallar la bombilla se encendió en su cabeza, estaba cayendo redondito en el juego que Duo intentaba crear, pues bien dos podían jugarlo, así que poniendo su expresión de indiferencia y estoicidad prosiguió – Si quieres dormir en la cama me parece perfecto- Sonrió para sus adentros al ver la mueca de satisfacción que mostraba Duo.

-Sabía que debías tener un lado considera...- Las palabras murieron en su boca al observar como Heero se metía bajo las sabanas- ¿Qué, qué haces?-

-La cama es bastante amplía así que toma tu lugar- Ahora él era quien mostraba esa fastidiosa mueca de superioridad.

-Esta bien, como quieras- Contestó el ojivioleta por demás molesto, no había conseguido lo que quería, pero no le daría total gusto a Heero.

Sin más se apagaron las luces de la habitación, pero ese era el comienzo de una larga noche.

Todo estaba callado oscuro y tranquilo , hasta que una pequeña vocecita comenzó a escucharse sacando al ojicobalto de su ensoñación. Era Duo que al parecer tarareaba una extraña canción, mientras se movía insistentemente sobre la cama.

Respiró profundo y trató de dormir, pero tanto los movimientos como la voz de su primo nada más no lo dejaban.

-Podrías callarte- Dijo lo más neutral que pudo después de un rato intentando inútilmente dormir.

-Es que, no tengo sueño- Pronunció con sencillez

-Pues cuenta ovejas o que se yo, pero déjame dormir-

Pasaron unos segundos y al parecer el trenzado había aceptado su petición, así que se relajo y cuando estaba dormitando varios movimientos bruscos lo volvieron a despertar, 'Ahora que' se pregunto así mismo, tenía la ligera sospecha de que todo eso era maña de Duo para sacarlo de la cama o peor de la habitación, pero esta vez no lo lograría, simplemente lo ignoraría.

-Heero, Heero- Después de algunos momentos en que ignoró completamente a su primo este comenzó a llamarlo y a moverlo ligeramente, por lo que no le quedo más remedio que responder.

-Tengo mucho calor Heero- En la oscuridad el ojicobalto solo pudo poner una expresión de "y que quieres que haga".

Al no obtener respuesta Duo siguió insistiendo- Tengo mucho calor-

-Prende el ventilador- Contenía las ganas de golpear al mocoso, pero se armo de paciencia para no cometer una locura.

De nuevo todo estuvo en absoluto silencio, pero ya no podía dormir, tenía el sueño espantado 'Puta, no me puede pasar esto a mi'.

Habían pasado ya algunas horas, por lo que podía observar en el reloj digital ya eran la 2:30am y él seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, observaba fijamente el techo como meditando, cuando algunos sollozos captaron su atención.

-No mamá, no lo hagas-Musitaba en sueños el trenzado, seguramente tendría una pesadilla-Por favor, por favor- Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus orbes cerradas y no sabía que hacer, al final decidió ignorarlo pero los sollozos seguían y cada vez se hacían más intensos.

Algo extraño se removió en su interior y por alguna extraña razón que solo Dios podía saber se acerco un poco más al cuerpo de Duo, delicadamente levanto el cuerpo del chico y lo acomodo en su regazo.

-Tranquilo- Susurraba al ojivioleta mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos, que entre la ensoñación que ya lo embargaba le parecía el cabello más suave que jamás hubiera tocado.

Después de todo, no había estado tan mal...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando despertó ya no había rasto de Heero en la recamara por lo que se dio la libertad de estirar su cuerpo a la par que un gran bostezo salía de sus labios.

A pesar de la horripilante noche que había pasado no sentía esa tensión en los músculos típica de cuando dormía mal, todo lo contrario, estaba relajado y había despertado de muy buen humor, sentía una extraña paz que le ocasionaba sonreir sin aparente razón.

Con muchas energías se levanto, ordeno la cama y se fue directo al baño. Ya una vez más fresco que una lechuga, peinado y vestido bajo a desayunar encontrándose con Alise quien estaba apunto de salir.

-Menos mal que despertaste, ya te había dejado una nota en la cocina-Al no obtener respuesta siguió-Llegaré un poco tarde y Odin no pasara la noche en casa, esta en un poblado cercano-

-Y ¿Heero?- Las palabras salieron antes de ser procesadas por su cerebro, pero eso ya no importaba, lo importante ahora era saber ¿por qué había preguntado por él?.

-Regresó a su departamento, pero me dijo que pasaría más tarde por aquí- Sonrió cálidamente y en un maternal gesto acarició la mejilla de Duo.-Esperó no te moleste quedarte solo algunas horas-

-No te preocupes, yo estoy acostumbrado a estar solo- Había un levísimo tinte de amargura en su voz, pero la rubia lo detecto al instante y aquella oscura mirada de su sobrino le partió el corazón.

-Sé que el objetivo de que vinieras era que yo te cuidara, que conviviéramos, pero este trabajo me salió de repente y es muy impor...-

-Tía no te preocupes, es mejor que te vayas de una vez, se te hace tarde- Su rostro fue iluminado por una perfecta sonrisa que tranquilizo un poco a la mujer quien después de darle algunas instrucciones al chico y besarle ambas mejillas partió a su trabajo.

La casa quedo completamente sola y con un suspiro de resignación el trenzado fue por su desayuno.

Con el animo decaído comenzó a ingerir sus alimentos, mirando a sus alrededores y pensando que hacer. Que bah! No se amargaría todo el día por estar solo , al contrario buscaría la mejor manera de divertirse, tarea un poco difícil ya que le hastiaba estar encerrado, pero no conocía ningún lugar al que pudiera ir así que trabajaría con lo que tenía.

-Primero un poco de música- Se auto-informó dirigiéndose al equipo de sonido de la sala y colocando uno de sus discos favoritos a un alto volumen.

Lentamente las notas comenzaron a fluir, llenando de manera rápida la habitación de tonos de guitarra y solos de batería.

Sus músculos se relajaron y el ritmo invadió por completo su cuerpo. Saltaba y cantaba al ritmo que la música le indicaba, camino un poco por la sala, deteniéndose en un estante en el que había varias fotografías y recuerdos.

Miró detenidamente cada una de las fotografías que había ahí, la mayoría eran de la boda de su tía, no recordaba haber asistido, busco en su memoria y desdibujadas imágenes aparecieron en sus recuerdos. Había llorado, había llorado mucho aquella ocasión, no quería que Alise se fuera, no quería que la apartaran de su lado, ella siempre había sido como una madre para él .

No tenía caso seguir con aquellos recuerdos, estaban muy bien enterrados en su memoria y allí se veían muy bonitos. Se apartó bruscamente del mueble tirando por accidente una fotografía.

Era de Heero, no se veía muy grande quizá tendría 3 o 4 años de edad, comía un helado y se veía muy sonriente, como cualquier niño a su edad, su cara estaba embarrada de helado y sus cobaltos ojos brillaban con mucha intensidad.

-era un niño muy tierno... no entiendo que le habrá pasado para cambiar tanto- Y aunque nadie escuchó sus palabras se sintió mal por haber dicho aquello¡Claro que sabía que le había pasado!, o por lo menos podía imaginarlo, para Heero debió ser muy duro el perder a su madre.

-Sé lo que se siente- susurró al aire y volvió a acomodar la fotografía, siguiendo con su tarea de buscar algo entretenido que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó al apartamento encontrándolo aparentemente vacío, seguro todos estarían durmiendo después de la farra de la noche anterior.

Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido entro a su habitación, observo si no había algún indicio de profanación y tranquilamente se sentó frente al ordenador.

Abrió el archivo de su tesis y comenzó a revisarlo, había algunos detalles que aún no le agradaban del todo, borró algunas líneas para rescribirlas y finalmente volverlas a borrar, no sabía donde carajos tenía la cabeza, no podía pensar, no podía escribir, no podía hacer nada más que quedarse como idiota mirando a la nada.

Para ser sinceros la conciencia lo estaba matando!, por la mañana Alise le había pedido un gran favor, nunca le había negado nada a la rubia, hasta ese día...

_"-tu padre salió y no regresara hasta mañana y yo tengo que terminar este proyecto a más tardar el viernes, por favor Heero, no es mucho lo que te pido, una salida a comer, una nieve en el parque, sirve que se llevan mejor- Suplicó por segunda vez recibiendo el mismo rotundo 'No' como respuesta._

_  
__-Mira Alise lo siento, pero mi tesis aún no esta terminada y no creo que a tu sobrino le agrade mucho pasarla conmigo- Trató de excusarse._

_-No te preocupes-Bajo la mirada- No es tu obligación, yo lo entiendo- "_

No sabía por que se había negado, simplemente lo hizo y ya, algo raro en él que siempre era meticuloso en todo lo que hacía, ahora su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz, vaya que Duo no era una perita en dulce, pero era un favor que Alise le pedía, no podía ser tan malo ¿o si?.

Suspiró y se desplomo en la silla sin darse cuenta que alguien lo estaba observando.

-¿pasa algo?- Sonó la voz sin ningún tono en especial.

-No sabía que estabas ahí, podrías avisar ¿no?- Volteó para toparse con un castaño alto, escasamente vestido con unos boxers verdes, igual que sus ojos.

-Lo siento, pensé que no habías llegado y quería usar tu conexión a internet- Se delató con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.-Pero eso no es importante ya, mejor dime ¿a que viene el suspiro?-

Dudó algunos segundos para terminar relatando su disyuntiva, Trowa era después de Hilde lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía.

-Valla que te gusta complicarte la vida, si tan mal te siente saca al niño a pasear y asunto arreglado- Bebió un poco de la cerveza que llevaba en mano.

-No es tan fácil, el chico es realmente difícil, además ya te dije que tiene gustos raros-

-¿Raros?-

-Usa el cabello por la cintura y lo trenza, que me dices a eso-

-Bah a su edad eso es común, llévalo al café del centro, ahí hacen tocadas y si esta en esas 'ondas' le agradará- Lo pensó, tal vez el ojiverde tenía razón ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?, la respuesta MUCHO!. El no era del tipo que salía cada fin de semana, más bien le gustaba quedarse solo en casa y hackear algunas webs, leer o hacer cualquier cosa donde no hubiera una multitud rodeándolo.

No podía ser que por culpa de un mocoso que apenas conocía él saldría de farra el sábado por la noche...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas habían pasado lentas y cansadas, no habían encontrado nada interesante que hacer , había pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde escuchando música y viendo los pocos canales televisivos que entendía, varias veces le había cruzado la idea de salir aunque fuera a caminar un rato, pero cierto temor al perderse alejaba ese absurdo pensamiento.

-Que tan diferente puede ser esto a New York- Bufó exasperado, odiaba estar encerrado caramba!, y lo peor comenzaba a sentir hambre y la ecuación encerrado+hambriento daban como resultado a un trenzado muy ofuscado.

Sin nada mejor que hacer se encaminó a la cocina a prepararse algo rápido de comer. Bendita comida congelada que encontró, sin más la metió al horno y espero para poder comerla.

Volvió a comer solo, odiaba eso, la soledad no le gustaba por eso siempre procuraba estar rodeado de gente, que importaba quienes eran solo necesitaba compañía. De pequeño, después de la partida de Alise buscaba la compañía de animales, muñecos o lo que fuese para no sentirse solo, su madre nunca estaba en casa a la hora de comer, ni a la hora de cenar y algunas veces tampoco desayunaban juntos.

Diana siempre estaría demasiado ocupada incluso para él, solo era un estorbo en su vida, una presión más, era su culpa, todo lo que había pasado era su culpa , si él no hubiese nacido quizá todo hubiera sido mejor para ella.

Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, seguida de muchas más que bañaron su rostro¿cómo estaría su madre ahora¿alguna vez volvería a verla?, no lo sabía, no quería saberlo.

La música seguía sonando incesante en aquella casa, una melodía triste compuesta solo de una guitarra y algunos acordes de piano, la prudente y triste voz emanando de el vocalista siendo seguida por la de Duo .  
-No tuve explicación... no tuviste razón, cuando te fuiste el tiempo termino...comenzó, brilla la estrella azul... arden los ojos tú, dime que estas conmigo y no llorar, no llorar por ti, no llorar jamás, no llorar por ti... y no entiendo por que tu ya no estas aquí...- Las lágrimas cesaron, esa canción siempre lo motivaba a seguir, pero le dolía la cabeza y sus ojos pensaban... todo fue oscuro.

Cundo despertó ya era tarde, podía notarlo por el oscuro y estrellado cielo, se desperezó y fue al baño, estaba totalmente despeinado. Al salir se topo con Heero, sobresaltándose un poco siguió su camino a la sala.

El ojicobalto estaba por decirlo de alguna manera muy 'atractivo', llevaba unos pantalones oscuros algo holgados y una camisola roja con algunos botones desabrochados , uno tennis negros y el cabello desordenado.

-Hey- Le llamó y sin ninguna delicadeza tomo su brazo haciéndolo girar, quedando frente a frente, el rostro de Heero mostraba una muy bizarra mueca de , no sabía como describirlo ¿duda?.

-¿Ah?-

-Hn-

-Da-

-Buf-

-Nah-

-¡Basta!- Dijo exasperado el mayor, que había sido eso¿una extraña pelea de monosílabos?.

-Tú empezaste, y podrías soltarme me duele- Apenas y pudo articular palabra, sentía que pronto iba a tener un ataque de risa.

-Bueno yo...- Por que titubeaba, no le iba a pedir matrimonio!- ¿Quisieras ir a tomar un café conmigo?- Soltó con la expresión más seria que pudo conseguir, expresión que cambio rápidamente a una de coraje... Duo soltó la carcajada.

Suficiente, él que con toda la buena intención del mundo venía a sacar a pasear al maldito niñato y este encima de toso de burlaba ¡Ja!.

-Ya, ya lo siento- Trató de disculparse al ver la mueca del ojicobalto- Es que eso fue... extraño- Soltó otra risita- Y ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!, me voy a volver loco si sigo aquí!- ok, seguramente el castaño no sería la compañía MÁS divertida del mundo, pero ya saben, a falta de pan ps tortilla!.

Salieron en completo silencio a la cochera donde la súper moto de Heero esperaba, el trenzado abrió grande los ojos, genial le encantaban las motos, la adrenalina, no se aburriría tanto.

-Ponte esto-

-¿Tú no tienes?- Se refirió al casco rojo que le fue entregado.

-No hace falta vamos sube- Ni tarde ni perezoso el trenzado obedeció, aunque le molestó un poco tener que ir sujeto de la espalda del mayor, no le agradaba demasiado el contacto físico, pero todo fue olvidado cuando el viento comenzó a acariciar sus blancas mejillas.

Veía los edificios pasar como rayitas frente a sus ojos, la velocidad recorría su cuerpo y se sintió muy bien, se relajó completamente e inconscientemente se apego más fuerte a la ancha espalda de Heero.

Sintió un poco más de presión y se tensó un poco, jamás había estado tan cerca de alguien y se sentía muy bien. No sabía por que había accedido a la petición de Alise, bien pudo haberla ignorado magistralmente como hacía con muchas cosas... pero tenía algo, él tenía algo que lo atraía al punto de dirigirse a un maldito café de niñitos vestidos de negro con un montón de gente a su alrededor.

De a poco los grandes edificios y concurridas calles fueron desapareciendo para dar paso a estrechos callejones y lúgubres callesitas, cuando menos lo pensó la moto se detuvo frente a un pequeño local que con luminosas letras se presentaba como " La Zona".

Fuera de ahí varios jóvenes fumaban o bebían animados con la música que provenía de adentro.  
-¡Wowwww! No sabía que te agradaban este tipo de sitios, me siento casi como en casa- sonrió y se interno en "La zona" dejando atrás a un no tan convencido ojicobalto.

-solo yo me meto en esto- Suspiró para seguir a su primito, y casi se va para atrás cuando observo el lugar por dentro.

Meseros que iban y venían cargando todo tipo de bebidas, grupos de jovencitos y jovencitas, fumando bebiendo o charlando, más al fondo un amplio escenario con una banda tocando y abajo repleto de chicos saltando, el negro predominaba los gritos y las multitudes, cielos ¿Qué carajos hacía ahí?.

De puro milagro escucho cuando Duo lo llamó desde una mesa del fondo a la que con un poco de dificultad se dirigió.

-¿quieres que te pida algo?- Gritó para ser escuchado recibiendo una respuesta negativa- Bueno, ahora vuelvo.

Lo miró retirarse y quedo impactado, le llamó mucho la atención que a pesar de que las vestimentas del trenzado eran muy similares a las de todos los presentes este resaltaba entre la multitud. Quizá fuera su largo cabello o su gracia al caminar.

-Ese estilo te queda muy bien-Dijo cuando Duo regresó con cerveza en mano.

¿Qué , qué?- No había escuchado muy bien la música sonaba a un alto volumen lo que impedía una perfecta comunicación.

Al no recibir respuesta con un gracioso gesto de 'Que importa' bebió su agrio líquido. Se sentía bien estar ahí con una cerveza bien fría después de los días que pasó encerrado. Por el rabillo del ojo miró a su serio acompañante, miraba de un lado a otro y al parecer se sentía incomodo, seguramente todos le parecían unos maniáticos asaltantes pandilleros y él se veía de la clase de chicos que son tranquilos y relajados.

Se sintió muy feliz de que lo hubiera invitado a ese lugar, de cierta manera el se estaba sacrificando y eso le pareció tierno, tal vez quisiera volver a comenzar con él, ya que la manera en la que se conocieron no había sido muy agradable, también debería hacer algo para agradecerle ese gesto al chico, luego pensaría el que, pero por ahora.

Sintió como era jalado del brazo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en medio de la multitud de jóvenes saltando y bailando, el ojivioleta estaba a su lado muy entretenido mirando el escenario y moviéndose impulsivamente. Empezó a sentirse sofocado, sentía el sudor de las persona alrededor suyo y cuando menos lo pensó algo había caído sobre su camisa, lo olió y al parecer era cerveza. Jamás había pasado por algo así!, y no era agradable, nada agradable.

Cuando miró en dirección a Heero lo encontró con una cara de horror total, sonrió de medio lado y empezó a bailar junto a él. Saltaba y movía su cabeza frenéticamente mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, con sus manos tomo las de el pelicorto y las movió a su propio ritmo, poco a poco el mayor fue siguiendo su ritmo, hasta que sin ninguna razón comenzaron a balancearse lentamente en medio de la multitud.

No entendía lo que hacía, solo sabía que le agradaba y pronto el bullicio desapareció siendo reemplazado por una suave melodía, una que se encontraba muy lejana en su cabeza más le era familiar, observó fijamente los extraños ojos del chico frente a él, eran tan parecidos a los de...

Lentamente se pegó más al cuerpo del ojicobalto, tomó mas fuerte sus manos entre las suyas y una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios, de pronto se había sentido tan atraído hacia él, que no pensaba, solo actuaba, le llamaba tanto la atención todo en él, le hubiera gustado que fuera como él...

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, si eso continuaba así no se haría responsable se sus acciones, quería ... Quería besarlo con un demonio!, jamás había experimentado aquella sensación y todo era muy confuso , para empezar jamás se había preguntado si le gustaban los hombres... ALTO AHÍ¿DUO LE GUSTABA?.

Sí, Heero le atraía y mucho, ay pero como podía ser tan fácil carajo!, no quería... MENTIRA QUERÍA BESARLO Y YA!. Se acerco un poco más a él, estaba a solo un paso de juntar sus labios , bien podía estarla cagando y en grande pero eso no le importaba un pepino, vivía sin advertencias, estaba todo listo cuando.

Un hijo de la vecina los había empujado!, sus manos se separaron , la distancia se hizo grande y se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo apunto de hacer, ah si claro besar a su primo... BESAR A SU PRIMO, UN MOCOSO PETULANTE E INFANTIL, la realidad cayó como mil agujas a su cerebro y sin ninguna idea mejor volvió a la mesa donde estaban antes.

Chiiiiiiiin, Heero se veía molesto, y se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para acercársele y decirle "Si claro quería besarte, me pareciste taaaaaan guapo en aquellos momentos, lastima que nos interrumpieron y...", no, no podía era descarado pero no tanto, lo mejor serpia dejar pasar unos minutos y tomar otra cerveza. Un poco más calmado se dirigió a la barra donde una chica le empezó a coquetear, no estaba nada rechazable, lástima que en su pensamiento solo estuvieran unos zafiros cobaltos, que en ese momento y sin que el cayera en cuenta lo observaban con celos.

Su estomago se revolvió y comenzó a sentirse mareado, el ruido y el olor a alcohol y cigarro no hacía más que empeorar su situación, un enorme coraje empezaba a subir por su esófago ¿a qué estaba jugando el trenzado?, primero estaba a centímetros de besarlo y ahora platicaba muy sonriente con una tipeja!. En un impulso primitivo que apenas y controlo se condujo a la barra con el ceño fruncido y sin siquiera pensar jaló a Duo consigo, tirando la cerveza que este tenía en su mano derecha en el proceso, pero ni eso le importo.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa eh?!- Gritó una vez fuera soltándose del agarre del mayor.

-...-

-¿Qué no vas a contestarme?- Estaba enfadado muy enfadado, no entendía para nada las reacciones de Heero, en realidad esa noche no había entendido nada.

-Vamonos- Solo pudo contestar, no tenía humor y empezaba a sentir como sus sienes palpitaban y eso no era una buena señal.

-MIRA NO SE LO QUE TE PASA PERO NO ES JUSTO QUE ME TRATES ASÍ!- respiró hondo, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vendría.

Fue bruscamente empujado contra un coche blanco y sus manos fueron fuertemente esposadas , su cabeza ahora si que no procesaba nada de nada.

-¡Que hacen?- Escucho decir al mayor, pero fue completamente ignorado, ahora estaban dentro de una patrulla camino a la delegación por "Disturbios a altas horas de la noche".

Estaban en shok, a Heero nunca le había amonestado por nada!, ni siquiera en el maternal y Duo, por más parrandero que era jamás había puesto un pie en la cárcel y menos en un país extranjero...

**¡¡¡¿¿¿EN QUÉ SE HABÍA METIDO???!!!.**

CONTINUARÁ...

N.A- Que tal? Que les a parecido, espero y haya sido de su agrado yo me diverti mucho al imaginarme a Hee-chan y duito en esta situación.

Y amarrense por que esto apenas comienza, les tengo preparadas unas cosas wajajajaja ni se imaginan, y una pequeña aclaración no crean que estos dos van a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente se gustan y todo pero son tan orgullosos que ya veran!.

Y aquí una trivia para ustedes a quien le recuerda Duo a Heero? Y quien le hubiera gustado a Duo que fuera como Heero?, ahí va también gran parte de la trama de esta historia!. Y como seguro ya los aburrí mejor me despido no sin antes agradecerles a todas las linduras que me dejan RW las amo0o0o!.

Cuídense, besitos bye!  
---

Este capitulo ya lleva varios mese publicado en amor Yaoi, por lo general publico primero ahí ya que FF suele darme algunos problemillas, l0o0o siento había olvidado que aquí no lo había subido,!!!, perodon!!.

Se que hace algunos meses dije que habría una actualización doble, no se me hizo, estube muy ocupada y no es excusa, incluso fui a parar al medico por una crisis de estrés y solo tengo 16! Asi que imaginense. Deje de escribir varios meses, pero esto es algo que me encanta hacer asi que no se preocupen, tarde pero segura, NUNK ABANDONARE MIS FICS, tal vez tarde meses pero siempre habrá más jeje.

El capítulo tres ya esta en proceso, pero aun faltan algunas cosas, quisiera su opinión, prefieren capítulos largos o cortos???.

Bueno me despido esperando poder subir el prox cap antes de que se acaben mis vacaciones jeje!


End file.
